Question For Today
by Ydyakonenko
Summary: Permainan tanya-jawab melalui secarik kertas yang ditempel di pintu lemari es mungkin kedengaran konyol, tapi tidak bagi Kim Joonmyeon dan Zhang Yixing. Jadi, pertanyaan dan jawaban apa yang bakal diterima Joonmyeon dan Yixing lewat permainan mereka hari ini? SuLay GS? YAOI? It depends on your imagination


_Maafkeun otak yang konslet gara-gara kangen SuLay_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Question For Today**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Joonmyeon-Zhang Yixing**

 **.**

 **.**

 _GS? BxB? It depends on your imagination_

-000-

Salah satu kebiasaan kami adalah bermain tanya-jawab lewat secarik kertas di pintu lemari es. Bukan berarti kami malas bicara satu sama lain, hanya saja kami merasa permainan ini menarik dan selalu memancing penasaran tentang satu sama lain setiap hari. Jujur saja, salah satu yang paling kunantikan dari dia adalah pertanyaan yang ditinggalkannya di pintu lemari es hampir setiap pagi (tergantung siapa yang lebih dulu menempelkan kertas di pintu lemari es), tak peduli pagi itu aku mengobrol santai seperti biasa dengannya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dia tulis bagiku seperti kejutan-kejutan menyenangkan dan kusadari bahwa hari-hariku terasa semakin menarik karena permainan iseng ini.

Pagi ini Yixing mendahuluiku menempelkan kertas berisi pertanyaannya untukku di pintu lemari es. Sesuai kesepakatan, aku baru membacanya setelah dia berpamitan dan ngacir ke tempat kerjanya tanpa melupakan ritual _'I have to kiss Joonie'_ yang sukses memaksa _lipbalm_ -nya tercecer di bibirku (hari ini rasa cokelat, ngomong-ngomong). Penuh semangat kubaca pertanyaan yang ditulis Yixing pagi ini pada secarik kertas kecil yang ditahan dengan magnet (kami menghindari _sticky notes_ ).

 _Milord Joonie, menurutmu apa aku ini kelemahanmu?_

Aku tersenyum membaca pertanyaannya. Apa menurutku Yixing adalah kelemahanku?

"Menurutmu sendiri?" Aku bergumam, setengah geli lantaran tak biasa-biasanya Yixing memberikan pertanyaan _cheesy_ semacam ini.

Aku mencabut kertas yang ditempelkan Yixing, membaliknya dan menuliskan jawabanku di sana dengan pena yang disediakan Yixing di atas lemari es. Singkat saja jawabanku, tapi aku puas dan menurutku itu lebih dari cukup. Cepat-cepat kutempelkan kertas itu ke tempatnya semula sebelum bergegas meninggalkan rumah menuju tempat kerjaku. Rasanya tak sabar menunggu malam nanti saat Yixing membaca jawabanku di pintu lemari es.

"Bisa kubayangkan seperti apa ekspresinya nanti," aku kembali bergumam disela deru mesin mobilku.

"Sampai ketemu nanti malam, _Baby Unicorn_."

Aku tersenyum-senyum seperti orang sinting, mengiringi bayangan Yixing yang semakin menari-nari di dalam benak.

-000-

Aku sengaja pulang terlambat agar Yixing duluan sampai di rumah dan membaca jawabanku tanpa kuawasi. Nongkrong di gerai kopi menjadi pilihan begitu Yixing mengirimiku pesan via KaTalk, mengabari kalau dia tengah siap-siap pulang ke rumah. Aku beralasan tak bisa menjemputnya karena harus berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumen yang menuntut kejar tayang untuk dijadikan bahan paparan dalam rapat besok.

Yixing bilang dia tak keberatan pulang sendiri, meski aku tahu dia pasti sedikit kecewa atau mungkin senewen. _Well_ , Yixing saat pagi dan sore hari memang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat. Pagi hari dia selalu penuh semangat menghadapi arus manusia yang keluar-masuk _subway_ , sedangkan sore hari semangatnya sudah luntur akibat lelah mendera setelah berjam-jam menghadapi dokumen atau omelan bosnya yang 'psikopat' menurut istilahnya.

Kalian mungkin menilaiku jahat karena tidak memberikannya fasilitas kendaraan pribadi, tapi percayalah, Yixing sendiri yang tidak mau. Dia lebih senang naik _subway_ , padahal aku bisa saja membelikan Porsche keluaran terbaru untuknya hari ini juga. _"Tidak usah. Aku i_ _ngin merakyat,"_ jawabnya dengan nada canda setiap kali kutawari mobil. Yixing-ku itu memang sederhana lagi bersahaja. Dia berasal dari keluarga sederhana yang pernah mengalami kesulitan finansial, tapi tak serta-merta lupa diri setelah menikah denganku yang kebetulan, _ehem_ , lebih dari berkecukupan. Yixing tak sudi mengubah dirinya jadi orang kaya baru yang norak. Dia konsisten mempertahankan karakter sederhana, bersahaja, tidak neko-neko yang memang sudah mendarah daging. Yang dia pikirkan bukanlah bersenang-senang menggunakan _black card_ -ku, melainkan ' _hari ini masak apa untuk Joonie, ya?'_ , _'bagaimana dengan pekerjaan Joonie di kantor? Apakah semuanya lancar? Kira-kira dia mau berbagi cerita denganku atau tidak, ya?'_ , atau _'Joonie kelihatannya capek. Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan? Membuatkan teh? Memijatnya?'_

Baginya hanya Joonie dan Joonie, bukan _black card_ -nya Joonie!

 _Duh, betapa beruntungnya aku menikahi seseorang seperti dia!_

 _Joonie mau makan malam di rumah? Kalau iya mau kubuatkan apa?_

Tuh, 'kan. Dia itu perhatian luar biasa, padahal aku yakin saat ini dia tengah kelelahan dan harus berdesakan di dalam _subway_.

 _Spageti kimchi saja. Buatanmu yang terbaik. Love u, Baby Unicorn._

Aku membalas pesannya. Kalian mungkin menilaiku tipe suami yang tega, menyuruh istri memasak padahal tahu persis dia kelelahan. Maaf _guys_ , jujur saja aku tak bakal mau melewatkan kesempatan makan masakan Yixing-ku. Masakannya nomor dua terenak setelah masakan ibuku, kalau kalian mau tahu.

Aku menunggu di gerai kopi selama satu jam, baru memutuskan untuk pulang. Yixing kembali mengirim pesan, memberitahuku bahwa sepuluh menit lagi dia sampai di rumah. Aku cepat-cepat menyambar kunci La Ferrari-ku, tak sabar ingin cepat-cepat pulang untuk menyaksikan reaksi Yixing yang membaca jawabanku di kertas. Aku sama sekali tak merasa jengah menghadapi lalu lintas yang lumayan padat malam ini, bahkan merasa semangatku justru naik berlipat-lipat.

Langkah kakiku memasuki rumah hampir bertepatan dengan gerak jarum jam menuju pukul 20.40. Yixing menyambutku di ruang tamu. Tak seperti dugaanku, kulihat dia tersenyum lembut seperti biasa, memamerkan _single dimple_ super imut favoritku di pipi kanannya. Begitu dia meraih tengkukku untuk memberikan _welcome kiss_ , aku segera menyadari bahwa secarik kertas berwarna pink terselip di jari-jari tangan kanannya.

"Jadi kau sudah membaca jawabanku," kataku setelah Yixing mengecup singkat bibirku, menyisakan aroma mint segar yang kukenali sebagai aroma pasta giginya.

Yixing menatapku. Ada senyum dalam tatapannya.

"Ya." Yixing mengangguk. "Jujur saja, jawabannya membuatku agak kecewa."

"Kenapa kecewa? Karena kubilang kau bukan kelemahanku?" tanyaku cepat.

"Rasanya bakal lebih dramatis kalau kau menjawab akulah kelemahanmu." Yixing memperlihatkan tulisanku di kertas. "Juga romantis, seperti _quote_ dalam salah satu novel yang pernah kubaca."

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Dramatis? Memangnya kita ini sedang main drama, Yixing-ah?"

Aku mengulurkan tanganku ke arahnya. Dengan lembut kusentuhkan telapakku untuk mengelus poni hitam sehalus beledu milik Yixing.

"Dan romantis? Memangnya selama ini aku kurang romantis, hmm?" aku menambahkan.

"Jadi aku memang bukan kelemahanmu," Yixing menyimpulkan. "Aku belum seratus persen berhasil menaklukkanmu rupanya, Kim Joonmyeon, _Milord_."

"Kau tidak akan pernah menjadi kelemahanku," balasku mantap. "Justru sebaliknya. Kau kekuatanku. Aku tidak menikahi seseorang karena dialah kelemahanku, yang tanpanya aku lantas tidak bisa hidup. Tidak. Aku menikahi Zhang Yixing karena dia kekuatanku yang mampu membuat hidupku semakin hidup. Itu baru benar, bukan?" Aku mengedipkan sebelah mata padanya.

"Ya ampun." Yixing seketika berbinar-binar. Pipinya tampak merona merah, menggemaskan bukan main.

"Sadar tidak? Kalimatmu barusan entah kenapa jauh lebih dramatis dan romantis dari _quote_ mana pun dalam novel yang pernah kubaca, kalau tak boleh kusebut berlebihan. _Well_ , kemarilah, _Boy_. Biar kupeluk kau sekarang juga."

Aku tertawa. Dengan senang hati aku menyambut tawaran Yixing, membiarkannya memelukku erat-erat. Jarang-jarang dia berinisiatif memelukku duluan seperti ini. Ini tak ubahnya _jackpot_ , bukan?

" _Well_ , aku kekuatanmu," Yixing berbisik dalam pelukannya, kedengaran bangga. "Meski bisa dibilang aku ini belum bisa jadi istri yang sempurna untukmu, Joonie."

"Kalau mau cari yang sempurna jelas tak akan pernah ketemu. Kita ini 'kan manusia," aku balas membisikinya.

"Tapi Zhang Yixing sempurna dengan caranya sendiri dan aku mencintainya." Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Dan dia yang membuat hidupku terasa semakin hidup," aku menambahkan dengan tulus. "Dia mungkin pelupa, sering lambat _loading_ , dan sering sakit, tapi dia membuatku senang, bersemangat, khawatir, jengkel, dan senewen sekaligus. Itu baru namanya hidup yang kaya rasa. Sempurna. Benar, 'kan?"

Yixing tertawa. Kurasakan dia memelukku semakin erat. Aku membalasnya dengan senang hati. Yixing terasa mungil dalam dekapanku hingga tubuhku seolah kantong plastik yang bisa membungkusnya. Dia membuatku merasa hebat karena saat memeluknya seperti ini aku seolah memberinya perlindungan, juga rasa nyaman.

"Setidaknya aku tidak lambat _loading_ setiap kali mendengar kalimat-kalimat manismu, Joonie," Yixing menanggapi.

"Dan aku suka istilah hidup kaya rasa yang kau bilang tadi. Itu bagus sekali. Memang seharusnya begitu. Tanpaku, hidupmu pasti bakal membosankan. Jadi tak ada alasan kau menyesal menikahiku," gurau Yixing.

Aku terkekeh, lalu kukecup puncak kepalanya dua kali. Diam-diam aku merasa bangga mengingat jawabanku atas pertanyaan Yixing pagi tadi, yang membuat suasana di antara kami terasa begitu menyenangkan malam ini.

 _Yeah, Yixing. Kau bukan kelemahanku, melainkan kekuatanku. Karena cinta yang baik tidak saling melemahkan, justru saling menguatkan. Yixing-ah, I love you to the moon and back!_

 **FIN**

.

.

 _So cheesy, isn't it? ㅋㅋㅋㅋ_


End file.
